


Exchange

by concon350



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concon350/pseuds/concon350
Summary: Maya always wanted to study abroad in Thailand since she discovered Thai culture when she was about sixteen years old. Ever since her love for Thai culture stated, she put all her efforts into learning Thai so she could go to university in Thailand. Maya even started working a part-time job because her mom has had to take care of her on her own; they could not afford to travel.  When she turned seventeen, her mom was surprised by being able to afford to have her have study abroad at a homestay in Thailand. Maya is excited to see what this journey has in store for her.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on the first chapter so please stay intuned for that. I do not know how long I want to make this so yeah. Thank you!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


End file.
